


两角关系

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	两角关系

“老天，我在兔子洞里吗？”Wade一只手搭在Peter腰间，脚下步伐娴熟而又流畅，力度恰到好处，带着一点儿并不刻意的认真，充满调情的气息。  
连廊亮着暗黄色的灯光，奶色的光晕一片一片地洒在墙面上，壁纸的质感有如揉皱的羊皮纸，反射着明亮的颜色。一切都像微缩景观一般，被刚刚打开的香槟浸没，气泡从地底接连升起，在触碰棚顶的瞬间“啵”一声胀破，酒香像泡在水里的棉花糖，无形无状地扩散开来，直到整个连廊都铺满令人头晕目眩的香气。  
“没有你这么碎嘴的Alice。”Peter哼笑一声，垂下眼眸，左脚向斜前方踏了一步，刚好和Wade的舞步交错开来。这幅模样在Wade眼里美得像一副画作，男人的睫毛被刷成浅浅的金黄，根根分明，笑声带着一点儿俏皮，毫无恶意，听得人心里发痒，如同一根羽毛飘飘悠悠地落在了心尖儿上。  
Wade收紧揽住Peter的那条手臂，他从另一只手的掌心感受到温度突然飙升，随着他低下头，离那画一样的人越来越近。他听到急促却不怎么连贯的呼吸，热气断断续续地喷洒在颈侧，Wade张开嘴，舌面与上颚分离时带起唾液的轻响，听起来色情无比，两排牙齿衔住怀中人微红的耳尖，不紧不慢地磨蹭。  
但他忘记了一点，他的爱人并非任人宰割的小绵羊，而是一匹狡猾又凶猛的野狼。  
他们还稳稳地踩着音乐的节奏，随着钢琴和弦的响起而把每一个定点都踏得更加精准，《Por Una Cabeza》，当小提琴上升到第二个高潮的时候，Peter蹚着Wade的腰部让他向后仰倒，然后再用力将人拉回怀中，他们的胸膛因此结结实实地碰撞在一起，两人默契地相拥着转了几圈，直到Peter的鞋跟抵上墙角。  
“Mr. Sandman，bring me a dream.”雇佣兵在他的耳边轻声呢喃，气息破碎却缠绵地卷成单词。Peter总有一种错觉，这样的温柔出现在Wade身上时一定伴随着死亡，就像下一秒就会有冰冷的枪口直直顶住他的下巴一般，迷人，性感，而且致命。  
他的一只手还搭在Wade腰间，另一只手被人死死按在墙上，Peter抬起头，凭着感觉找到那双柔软的唇，烟草、香槟，甚至带着一点儿甜丝丝的血腥气，它们混杂成一团，在口腔之间相互推挤，碰撞，蔓延，顺着嗓子眼儿一路滑进胃里，像从高空掉落的火星，砸在成堆的杂草上，轰一声便燃起冲天的火焰。  
他感觉对方气息不稳，带着颤地渡给自己，理由显而易见——Peter自由的那只手无声无息地挪到Wade腰后，指尖隔着衬衫找到了清晰的凹陷，在腰窝上不轻不重地揉按。Wade的吻随之来得更加霸道，几乎要剥夺Peter的心跳和呼吸，让他整个人都融化在自己怀里，就这么死去。  
“Give him two lips like roses and clovers.”  
Wade听着爱人的声音，带着他一味的哼笑，轻蔑和与年龄不符的调皮。Peter的嗓音有些沙哑，却也因此更加迷人，他伸出舌尖，在Wade湿润的唇间轻舔了一下，一触即离，像一只亲人的小狗，或者好奇的小鹿。  
他睁开眼看他，那双眸子被情欲熏染得恍惚迷离，一船星星浸在Geneva的海洋里，住在月亮上的人也会为此沉醉，头晕目眩地落入情色的怀抱。而碧蓝的双眼更像无际又深远的天空，无风无云，Peter从里面找不到这世上的任何，除了他自己。  
闪闪发光。  
“Tell me that all my lonely nights are over.”天空的主人说道，仍旧是那把轻薄的气音，把一阵风带到指尖，轻飘飘地掀起Peter衣服的下摆，顺着完美的腰线一路向上。粗糙的指腹抚过他身体的每一个部分，留下火焰燃起的痕迹，一道一道地将他整个儿点燃，里里外外都着起冲天大火。  
他们身体相贴，翻滚在血液里的温度从胸膛中央向身体的细枝末节扩散，最终融进彼此的血液。Peter手腕向下，把Wade的裤边同他精实的胯部搪出一个缝隙，腕骨紧贴着疤痕满布的皮肤，向前、向内，掌心包裹住滚烫的器官，五指收拢，拇指的指腹在头部不轻不重地碾磨过去。  
每一个动作都放至最缓，像他们对视时的眼神，每一个眨眼都流转过一个夏天。  
白衬衫向一边滑落，半边肩头结实又圆润，在灯光下闪着诱人的光泽，零零碎碎的吻痕代表这颗果实正有人品尝。蜜色的皮肤在墙壁上下摩擦，发丝和后颈紧贴着柔软的壁纸，汗珠滑落，拉出一小条深色的水渍。  
“再快一点儿。”Peter仰起头，昏暗的灯光也足以刺得他几乎睁不开眼睛，他怀抱着Wade的脑袋，感觉对方湿漉漉的唇吻着自己的胸膛，体内的物什进得更快、更深，也更加有力。  
他眼角泛红，喉间传出娇颤的呻吟。  
潮落潮涨，踩着海滩能看见远处孤零零的灯光，这个夜晚的一切就此停止，止在落地窗后的黑色剪影，修长的腿与被它们环绕的腰肢，纤挺的背与它紧贴的墙壁，垂低的眼眸与抬高的下巴，纠缠不清的吻与滚烫的体温。  
All your lonely nights are over.


End file.
